


The diary of Hannah the girl who fell down the mountain

by Jzzy



Series: Frisk and Hannah. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jzzy/pseuds/Jzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the written thoughts of Hannah after she and her sister Frisk fell down Mount Ebott. How Frisk went from her loving sister to something more horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 A new diary for a new life!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so I tried to keep it short with a simple idea.

Well today has been the most eventful of my entire life, I'm not even sure I can write it all down!  
I'm keeping this diary to remember when my life changed and to remember why me and Frisk are here. It was my fault but I hope to make a better life out of it. This is the start of a new Hannah.  
  


So let's begin I was running towards Mount Ebott, well running away is more like it, ~~running from~~ ~~ **Him**~~ ~~. He hurt my arm, real bad. It's fine now but up there i was afraid it was broken or something.~~ Let's not think on **Him** any longer he’s gone now! Well I kept running just trying to get somewhere alone and safe. Frisk had been following me, I shouldn't of left them alone I know, I wasn't thinking clearly. I stopped running when I saw Frisk chasing after me and we just started talking and walking to the top. Frisk seemed so sad up there I can't blame them I haven't done a great job helping them cope with everything. 

I was stupid, well curious and stupid, Frisk got to the top before me and was looking down the hole. I joined them but it was so dark I couldn't see, I must of slipped because before long I was hanging on to the edge struggling to keep my grip. Frisk bless them tried to pull me up but was no where near strong enough and we both fell down. It may have been the worse moment of my life, yeah even worse than being with  **Him** , I thought I just got Frisk killed.

Well obvious we didn't die my little diary, we woke up on a bed of flowers. I was so happy to see Frisk was breathing, ah I don't think l’ll ever be that scared again hoping Frisk was ok. Well she was up at once and looked so happy, well can't blame her I was certainly happy she was ok. I guess Frisk just brushed off her taste with death off because she was up and eager to move at once, she barely let me check them for injuries saying we should get going, ha crazy kid.

Let's see what else, ah we came across a flower with a happy face on it, it was cute when it wasn't trying to eat my soul! I don't know what happened it was explaining something than it started throwing these pellets at me and it hurt! I could barely focus it was the worst thing I've felt! I think I would of died right there if Frisk didn't jump in and chased the monster off. She was so brave, I'm so proud of her!

Well not all monsters are bad we met this friendly one called Toriel, she kinda looks like a half human half goat person. It was a bit freaky and I may have made a bit of a bad first impression screaming at Frisk to run away while I tackled her. Well she took it all in good spirit after my  ~~terrible~~  eager greeting we got talking and well she’s great! She showed us to her home and invited us to stay here, she's really generous too she gave me clothes and this diary. I used to tell Frisk stories how the monsters lived down the mountain and would come eat her if she didn't finish her vegetables. Seems silly now that a monster had us over for dinner.

Must remember to find some way to make it up to her.  
Toriel likes: cooking, books, Frisk, ah it's not going to be easy getting her present with that list. Get back to this part later Hannah!

Frisk seems to have taken to Toriel at once those two are already so good to each other. For the first time in a long while I'm hopeful for the future. SO few things have gone right in my life but Frisk was always one of them.

Frisk is safe now their sleeping near me while I write, never forget this moment Hannah this is the moment you will be a new person, a better person.


	2. Day 2 Getting used to our new home

Toriel is great, she's warm and loving and she listens to me! I can talk to her and she listens!  
I guess she’s a bit smothering and she doesn't trust me near the oven but hey no ones perfect.   
Frisk seems to be getting impatient, I caught them trying to sneak out,  yeah no way I'm letting them out with evil flowers, people eating frogs and who knows what out there. I'm not too sure whats gotten into Frisk they keep telling me we have to move on, God how do I explain to them it's too dangerous out there for us? Well they got angry with me called me a "coward" than I got angry with them and said some er unkind things. I said sorry soon after but hey I'm not a coward its just dangerous out there and their too young to understand.

Our second day was busy Toriel showed us around, taught us from her books and we spent some time playing games Frisk didn't seem to really care. I'm sure it's just the shock of everything that’s happened recently, hey their just a kid so this must be hard for them, well I'll be there when their ready to talk about it. I made it clear that Frisk must not leave the house without me but the little rascal can't seem to help themselves getting away for a few minutes. Ah its hard trying to be the big sister at least they aren’t going for long but still I wish they could stay put. Maybe I can keep them busy? Get some paper and use old clothes to make puppets again? Put that idea away for later. Toriel said she's going to get new books from a local Library, wow the monsters are really organised down here, soon me and Frisk will be getting school lessons again! Maybe in a few weeks we can go to the library and meet other monsters?

Frisk did ask me something weird last night, she wanted to know if I remember any of this house. Well I told her no of course not We've never been here before. But now thinking back I get this sort of deja vu every now and than, like I saw this house in a dream. HA funny thing about deja vu right, you don't know its there until the moments past. Maybe that's what Frisk has been getting? Must ask later.

Anyway I should really help Toriel tidy up it's getting a little dusty around here.


	3. Day 3 Moving on

Ok so big changes ahead. We made some friends and found a new place, yeah me and Frisk aren’t living with Toriel any more. It was weird I woke up and couldn't find her. No note nothing, Frisk found me and explained that Toriel went to see the King about letting us go home. Makes sense I guess but well Toriel never mentioned anything like that to me last night.  I wanted to wait till she got back but Frisk was having none of that, I promised her we would look out side but at the first sign of trouble Frisk is to run back home, She agreed and so we left to go explore. Maybe its for the best, despite cleaning her home top to bottom it seemed like there was more dust around than before.

Frisk tried to take the lead but well being the big sister I wasn't going to let her, It's weird Frisk's never been this confident before but she's really growing I guess. We went to Toriel's basement and there was this huge door, funny thing is I do feel like I've seen it before, well it was tough for me to open but Frisk managed. With no psycho flowers or child eating frogs in sight we kept going.  ~~The whole way I was terrified~~  I bravely lead Frisk out until we met other monsters and some new friends. 

First Sans, he’s a skeleton! A walking talking skeleton, I thought the grim reaper had come for us when I first saw him, I shouted for Frisk to run but they er kinda just shook the skeletons hand. It all turned out ok however. He’s funny and really laid back about killing humans, good for us. I want to get to know him more but right now he’s locked himself in his room.  
Next Papyrus he terrified me at first, he was hunting for humans and had set all these really bad traps to catch us. Before long I began warming up to him, he’s so full of himself that its weirdly cute. He even said sorry for trying to catch us, we’re going to try and befriend him, I’m still nervous after all he’s trying to impress some royal guard captain as well.   
How to win him over? He likes cooking, puzzles, himself. I’m no good at making friends…

  
A few of the guard dogs, not normal dogs but monster kind that stand on two legs and stuff, a few of them hurt me but Frisk was able to play and pet them to accepting us as one of their own. I didn't get too hurt anyway it was more of the shock. Well they all treat us well now ~~they seem to think we are monsters.~~ We are monsters coming to explore Snowdin from the Capital. I still want to go back to Toriel’s house but Frisk is getting angry with me, I can’t lose them out here so I’ll try to convince them we are safer back there. In the mean time it is rather nice to be outside eating cinnamon tweets.

  
Frisk told me monsters could hurt my soul but as long as I eat right and rested a little I would be fine. Toriel must of told them that I guess. Useful note.

I should stop writing Frisk needs to get put to bed.


	4. Day 4 Snowdin Snowproblems

Well Frisk is getting cranky already, she keeps sneaking off towards the ruins, I asked them not to leave my supervision they were a real grump about it. What's gotten into Frisk? They never want to talk to me, they just want to go off on their own or bug me to keep moving. Why do we need to move when this place is great? We  have food, safety and Papyrus said we could stay over his house I can't wait to see it tonight! We stayed in the local Inn for the night the owner was really sweet to us both and let us share room cheaply, Frisk paid with money Toriel left her.

NOTE: Must look into getting a job down here.

Well the morning started out with us trapped in the Inn because of all the snow building up. We were ~~snowed in~~ Snowdin, remember to tell sans that later. I got helping to unblock the doorway and soon everyone was out and about. Frisk was annoyed at me telling her to stay put and ran off with some child monsters. I guess I can leave them for a bit by themselves. Their only going back the way we came and one of the mums here told me the royal guard dogs keep an eye to make sure the kids don’t wonder too far. I got to know a few of the locals, their all so nice to me, but than again they don’t me real well. ~~When people get to know me that’s when they start realising how worthless I am.~~ Old Hannah might not try to make new friends but I am certainly not that girl any more.

I think we could be really happy here, there’s a school I’m going to see about getting Frisk into, lots of little kids for her to hang around with. When she’s back I want to surprise her, another cineamon treat? Maybe that bandanna she still likes _Pirates of the Caribbean_ I think. We can play pirates, or build snowmen or... Or go back to Toriel? 

Think on that later right now  things are looking great for us. 


	5. Day 4 evening

Oh God everything's gone so wrong. Papyrus is dead!

This day… ~~Papy.. Frisk want... I was.~~ I don't know where to start with what went wrong!

Frisk started exploring when I tried to stop them Papyrus caught up to me, he was sad telling me we can’t be friends if he wants to fulfil his lifelong dream. I didn't want to but I couldn't get away from him, he started fighting me. Frisk stood there watching me as Papyrus sent these bones after me, it started so slow I was sure I could convince him to stop. He didn’t stop, his attacks came faster they hurt, I felt like they were tearing into my body. It all escalated to quickly, I think I must of screamed for help, that’s why Frisk killed him isn’t it? Because of me.  
Frisk got in the way and hit him, it was horrible his body just disappeared into the snow!  
  
I froze I don’t know what we are going to do! Frisk dragged me along away from Snowdin away from our new friends... away Papyrus.  
We’re at the bottom of a waterfall now, plenty of garbage floating down here but we found a dry place to catch our breath. We’ve been moving through this part of the Underworld, stopping now I can see how beautiful it is. Flowers illuminate the cave with a calm blue, small drips of water fall from the ceiling making a chime noise as they hit the floor. It’s beautiful.

We had to move quickly after ~~Papyrus died~~ the incident. It wasn’t long before someone was chasing after us I never saw who. Frisk was shouting at me to keep up or… be left behind. Whoever was after us caught up a couple of times, we were able to hide and get lucky but it didn’t last. Frisk told me to stay quiet and I tried  I really did.  
Whoever was chasing us managed to spot us I got Frisk moving while our pursuer started throwing spears at us. I didn’t know what I was doing or where to go, we ended up falling into the river, I was able to keep Frisk above the water until we fell down a short waterfall drop. There is this bed of golden flowers here, like the ones from our first day here, I laid frisks body on it as I went to find something to keep them dry and warm. 

Frisk isn’t talking to me much, I don’t blame them, this is all my fault.  They hate me I can see it in her eyes.  
She let me dry them up, I told them I’m sorry for this mess and I think she will forgive me in time. Soon we will have to move on, I don’t want to but we can only keep going now right?


	6. Day 4 Night

Frisk what happened to you? Was this because of me?

Frisk is attacking everyone we come across. I tried to get them to stop, she told me it’s too late now we’ve come this far already. I tried to force them to stop but she slammed me against a wall. She was so much stronger than me,  they told me if I can’t help  I was useless to her. Why are you doing this Frisk? 

W e left the waterfall, an ugly monster was singing nearby Frisk hummed along with it I thought it was beautiful, that they had calmed down. Frisk killed them. They were no threat to us and she just killed them.

W e’ve killed the monster who was chasing us, Frisk seemed to know just when to move and attack, I didn’t think the monster, some kind of fish monster would ever stop attacking us. Maybe Frisk had to kill them but the others? They weren’t trying to hurt us why kill them?

We’ve arrived at what Frisk calls Hotland’s its an accurate name. I wish I had more time to think this through  but Frisk is getting more impatient and… She scares me.

I’ve failed to protect her, she thinks this is the only way we can get out now. I’m not going to abandon my own sister, I’ll find a way to stop her and we can leave without all this killing.


	7. Day 5

I'm so scared!

Frisk is killing everything! Now their coming for me!

Me and Frisk we were facing this robot thing when Frisk was getting ready to stab him I tackled her. I tried to wrestle the knife away but she was so strong I didn't think she could be that strong. She stabbed me in the arm, the left one so not so bad I guess but it hurt so much. She was going to kill me! She was smiling! The robot thing it got in her way and told me to run, I want to be brave I want to stop my sister but I'm a coward.

I ran and ran. I heard her chasing after me, I'm faster but well I realised she was following my blood trail, I've torn my shirt to try to bandage it. It looks ok now I think it will hold.

I've never been so scared before, I've double backed and gone in circles to try to lose her, I think she went to Toriel's home to find me. I’m hiding now in Snowdin's inn. Its horrible, no one is here! Everyone's gone or worse maybe Frisk killed them all. I don't think they will look for me here, I can rest for a bit. How did this happen? I've read my old notes and ah how did things go so wrong so fast?

I don't know what to do! I need to rest but what than? Should I try to get to the king? Should I go back to Toriel? Should I just try to get back home?! I don't know what to do! What if Frisk is just waiting outside for me?! What if she comes upstairs?!

I just want my Frisk back.

I just want to go home!

I JUST WISH THIS COULD ALL PLEASE END!


	8. Final entry

How adorable she wished it could all end.

Well.

Wish granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
